


(No) Cause for Concern

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (But more like strangers to friends), (with the setup for a future relationship), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pets, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is moving into Dean's apartment building, but he's left to move all his stuff in alone. Dean finds him carting boxes and decides to help, then invites his new neighbour over for dinner.</p><p>They worry that Dean's large dog is a risk to Cas' cat, and a little tired screw-up will either confirm or deny their concerns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(No) Cause for Concern

**Author's Note:**

> I had five unfinished works sitting in my notes, so I went ahead and finished this one to thin the load and get a new piece up. I hope you like it!
> 
> (P.S. can you tell I have a thing for animals yet?)

    "You seriously suck ass, Gabriel," Castiel Novak complains into his cellphone. He's trying to maintain his grip on a large cardboard box tucked against his hip while holding his phone with the other hand. His brother, Gabriel, was supposed to help him move into his new apartment today, but he found better things to do last minute. "Better things" being Rebecca Saunders, some woman he'd been trying to get a date with for a while.  
  
    "Only on Tuesdays, bro," Gabriel retorts. "Sorry Cassy, maybe a hot neighbour will help you with your junk... Yes, that is a double entendre."  
  
    The box finally slips from Castiel's grip and tumbles down the stairs he was halfway up. "Goddammit," Castiel curses. "Gimme Rebecca's number, I'm gonna text her a choice photo."  
  
    "Not the drunk Christmas picture!" Gabriel wails dramatically.  
  
    "Of course it's the drunk Christmas picture."  
  
    "Are you ever gonna let me live that down? It was _Absinthe_ , man, it makes you do regrettable things!"  
  
    "Yeah, especially when you mix it with vodka and coconut rum," Castiel says, rolling his eyes even though his brother can't see.  
  
    "Hey, I don't even care that certain vegetables ended up where they didn't belong, that was an _awesome_ Christmas party."  
  
    "Just remember, I'll get her number eventually," Castiel threatens. "You really need to learn how to lock your phone."  
  
    "I don't understand the settings!"  
  
    "That's your problem, man. Whatever, I need to collect my clothes from the bottom of the stairwell. Have fun with your date, I hope she wants to put something in your ass."  
  
    "Very kind words, Cassy. You know me, I'll try anything once," Gabriel says, and Castiel can hear his stupid smirk.  
  
    "Good luck with that."  
  
    "Good luck carting all your boxes."  
  
    "No thanks to you, dick. Bye, Gabe."  
  
    "Give Allora my love, as always. Seeya!" Gabriel says, and then Castiel hears the end-of-call tone. He rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back into his pocket.  
  
    Castiel turns to go retrieve his box, and there's a guy standing at the foot of the stairs holding it. He looks around Castiel's age, and _damn_ he's attractive. There's a big, mostly-white dog sitting by his feet, attached to a leash that the man is holding.  
  
    "Uh, hey," the guy says, and Castiel can't say he was prepared for that voice. "Sorry, didn't wanna interrupt your phone call, but I figured I'd pick this up for you." The stranger flashes a smile and Castiel briefly wonders if his brother can affect the future with his snarky comments.  
  
    "Thanks," Castiel says. He walks down to meet the guy and take the box from him. He's even more attractive up close, with green eyes that would make emeralds look disappointing. "My dick brother was supposed to help me move, but he ditched me for a girl."  
  
    "Ah," the man says with understanding. "In my opinion, you should definitely send her the picture."  
  
    Castiel crooks an eyebrow. "How long have you been standing here?"  
  
    "Just since the photo threat," the guy tells him, and flashes that smile again. "You need help with your stuff? I think you're my new next-door neighbour."  
  
    "Oh, help would be great, but I couldn't ask you to-"  
  
    "You didn't ask, I offered." Again with that damn smile. "I really don't mind, I don't have much to do today anyway."  
  
    "Okay, if you really don't mind, that'd be great, thanks."  
  
    "No problem. Just let me put Zep up and I'll come down to help."  
  
    "Zep? As in _Led Zeppelin_?"  
  
    The man grins and says, "it was the main influence for her name."  
  
    "I like it," Castiel tells him. "She's really pretty," he adds. "Husky?"  
  
    "Yep," the man tells him. "Part wolf, that's why she's so big."  
  
    "Very cool," Castiel says. "Can I pet her?"  
  
    "Yeah, yeah, she's friendly. I think she likes you."  
  
    Castiel kneels down to the dog's level and starts rubbing her head. "What makes you think so?"  
  
    "She usually barks at strangers," the man explains. "She's pretty protective of me."  
  
    Zep is nuzzling Castiel's hand, trying to get closer to him. He chuckles and ruffles the fur on both sides of her neck. That just leaves him vulnerable to be pushed back onto the bottom step and half-tackled by the huge white and black dog. Castiel just giggles and wraps his arms around her.  
  
    "Okay, Zep," the man says, "give the cute new guy a break, I'm sure you'll see him again."  
  
    Castiel can't help but blush at being called cute by the ridiculously attractive guy. He lets the man pull Zep off of him and then stands back up. "Sorry, I think she really likes you," he says with a laugh.  
  
    "It's okay, I love animals," Castiel assures him.  
  
    "It's a good thing, because she might try to break into your apartment." The guy leads Zep up the stairs and Castiel follows along.  
  
    "Oh really?"  
  
    "Yeah, she learned to operate doorknobs as soon as she was big enough to reach them. She hasn't broken into anyone's apartment so far, but she's tried."  
  
    Castiel laughs, and Zep wags her tail proudly. "I guess I better leave my apartment unlocked sometimes so she can come visit."  
  
    "Don't encourage her," the still-unnamed man says, but he laughs, so Castiel can tell it's a joke.  
  
    They walk up the last two flights of steps to the fourth floor, and Castiel takes a second to appreciate not having to walk anymore. "Who builds a fucking four-floor apartment with no elevator?"  
  
    "Sadists," the guy says. "That was my first thought when I moved in here. Oh well, at least it forces me to get some exercise."  
  
    "That's a good point. I'd probably die lugging all my stuff up here by myself, so thanks again."  
  
    "It's really no problem," the man insists. He unlocks his apartment and gets Zep a fresh bowl of water, while Castiel goes into the apartment next door and sets his box of clothes on top of another box.  
  
    "So, I know your dog's name, but I don't know yours yet," Castiel says as he meets the man back in the hall.  
  
    "Oh! I'm Dean," the now-named guy says. "Winchester."  
  
    "I'm Castiel Novak," Castiel tells Dean, and shakes his outstretched hand. "Cas for short."  
  
    "Nice to meet you, Cas," Dean says with a smile.  
  
    "Likewise. Ready to help me haul a truckload of stuff up three flights of stairs?"  
  
    "Absolutely."  
  
  
    It takes about forty-five minutes to get half of his stuff up to Castiel's new apartment, and then he willingly collapses on the wooden floor and looks up at Dean. "How about a break?"  
  
    "Sounds good to me," Dean says, and sits on the couch they recently brought up.  
  
    Castiel stays on the floor for a minute before standing up. "You want something to drink? I have... uh, tap water," Castiel says flatly.  
  
    Dean laughs. "How about a beer? I have some in my fridge."  
  
    "That sounds _great_ ," Castiel tells him, delighted by the idea of something cold and refreshing.  
  
    "Cool, I'll be right back," Dean says. He gets off the couch and heads out the door to his own apartment.  
  
    Dean returns a moment later with two beers in hand, and hands one to Castiel, who is now sitting on the couch. Dean sits down next to him and pops the top off his beer with the opener he brought along. He passes it over to Cas just as a four-legged grey ball of fluff pops out from a bedroom.  
  
    Castiel laughs as the cat trots merrily over to him. "She hears anything being opened and assumes it's food." Cas sets his beer on the floor and picks up the cat, bringing her into his lap. "Hey Allora, uncle Gabriel sends his love," he coos to the cat. "He would be here to pet you himself, but he's a dick."  
  
    Dean snickers and reaches over to pet the cat. She immediately climbs out of Castiel's lap and into Dean's. "Oh, hi there," he says, surprised.  
  
    "Wow, that's new," Cas says, watching Dean stroke the long-furred tabby cat.  
  
    "Hm?"  
  
    "I mean, she's always been cool with people, but she never ditches _me_ for strangers."  
  
    "I guess our pets approve of us hanging out, then," Dean says. He smiles at Allora as she climbs part-way up his chest and starts nuzzling his shoulder. "I like her name, Allora? Does it mean something?"  
  
    "Yeah, it's Italian for "then" or "in those days." I rescued her from an abusive home. Some stupid couple who didn't know shit about cats. They hit her, sometimes even kicked her when she " _annoyed_ them,"" Cas puts angry air quotes around that. "Didn't know how to feed her, just gave her a handful of hard food once a day, and let their kids throw her around and treat her like a toy. They never even gave her a name, just called her 'cat.'  
  
    "So, I named her Allora, because it's a beautiful word that alludes to the past and reminds me to make sure she always has a better present."  
  
    When Cas finishes talking, Dean's wearing a smile totally different from the one Cas has gotten used to. It's softer, unintentional. "Wow," Dean says. "I don't think I have words for that. That's pretty amazing, Cas."  
  
    Castiel blushes a little and shrugs. "She deserves better than she got for the first couple years of her life, so I'm doing the best I can for her."  
  
    Allora stretches out between Dean and Cas so she's got her back paws and tail on Dean's leg and her head and a front paw on Castiel's. Cas pets her fluffy head and she purrs.  
  
    "I think she knows how much you love her."  
  
    It's such a small comment, but it's something no one has really bothered to notice, or at least mention to Cas, and it means more to him than Dean probably realises. "I hope she does."  
  
    They sit in comfortable silence for a moment, offhandedly petting Allora and sipping their beers, before Dean says, "hey, do you wanna come by my place for dinner later? I figure you're not gonna stock your fridge tonight, so I can spare you the trouble of searching for takeout joints."  
  
    "Are you sure? I think I've imposed on your generosity enough for one day," Cas says.  
  
    "No sweat," Dean insists. "I'm sure Zep would be happy to see you again anyway."  
  
    Cas smiles. "Well, if it would make Zep happy, I guess I can't refuse," he says. "Thanks, Dean."  
  
    "I'm running out of ways to say "you're welcome,"" Dean teases, and Cas shrugs, the corner of his mouth tugging up in a smile.  
  
  
    Once they finally get back to work lugging Castiel's stuff up three flights of stairs, it's another half hour before everything is out of the truck and in the apartment.  
  
    "So," Dean starts, before Castiel has a chance to thank him again. "I'll leave you to settle in, wouldn't wanna overstay my welcome. I'll probably make dinner in about an hour, so you can pop in around then. Oh! I'm making burgers, but if you're into healthier options I'm sure I can whip something up. My little brother is way into healthy food, so I've got some experience, I guess." Dean knows he's rambling a little, but Cas is hard to read sometimes and it makes him feel the need to overexplain.  
  
    "No, that's fine, I love burgers," Castiel assures him with a smile.  
  
    "Okay, cool."  
  
    "Oh, shit. I don't think I can come over for dinner after all," Cas says.  
  
    "Why's that?" Dean asks, feeling a little disappointed. He was growing to like his new neighbour, and he was looking forward to seeing him again.  
  
    "I don't know why I didn't think about it earlier. Allora gets really anxious if she's left alone in a new place for more than a few minutes. When I first got her, I came home from work the next day and my apartment was basically covered in pee and fur."  
  
    "Damn," Dean says. "That's okay, you can just bring her over with you if you want."  
  
    "I don't know, it might not be a good idea to have she and Zep in the same place, since Zep is so big."  
  
    "Shit, that's true; Zep hasn't really been around cats, I don't know how she'd react," Dean says. "Well, I can just keep her on her leash by the table."  
  
    "Oh, no," Cas frets. He notices that Dean looks a little disappointed, and quickly adds, "It's not that I'm trying to make excuses, I was rather looking forward to dinner, I'd just hate Zep to be chained up in her own home because of me."  
  
    Dean smiles a little at Cas and says, "nah, I tie her leash to the dining room closet door most of the time anyway, just so she doesn't try to jump up on the table and eat my food."  
  
    Cas breaks into a smile that rivals Dean's. "Yeah? Okay, great, Allora and I will be there."  
  
    "Cool, see you soon," Dean says, and leaves Castiel's apartment before the words ' _thanks again_ ' get a chance to leave Cas' mouth.  
  
    Castiel lets the words die on his tongue and flops down on the couch beside Allora. She makes a little chirpy sound and looks up at him. Cas pets her head and smooths the fur between her shoulder blades. "I think I'm kinda screwed," he tells the cat, laughing lightly to himself. Allora just stretches out and nuzzles his hand to make sure Cas keeps petting her.  
  
  
    Around eight, Cas heads to his boxes of clothes to pick out something to wear over to Dean's. He'd foregone unpacking in favour of lying on the couch with Allora and relaxing for a while, then showering. Cas sifts through the boxes trying to find the right clothes. He shouldn't wear something too nice, because _damn, it's only dinner at his neighbour's apartment_ , but he wants to look nice enough.  
  
    He decides on a comfy pair of black, semi-tight jeans that make his ass look good, and a grey Led Zeppelin t-shirt in honour of Zep. Cas locates a box of miscellaneous stuff and digs his favourite cologne out, spraying himself with it just once. He looks himself over in the bathroom mirror, fails to organize his hair, and decides he looks good. The last thing Castiel does before leaving his apartment is scoop Allora up off the couch. She meows in protest, but then settles her head on Cas' shoulder and relaxes.  
  
    Cas locks his apartment and then walks a few steps to the right and knocks on Dean's door. "As long as you're Cas and not a robber, come on in!" He hears from inside.  
  
    Cas chuckles a little and lets himself into Dean's apartment. He's immediately bombarded by Zep, sniffing at his black shoes and then making her way up to sniff around near Allora. The cat seems unbothered, glancing down at Zep and then laying her head back on Castiel's shoulder. Cas reaches down with one hand to pet Zep's head in greeting.  
  
    "Hey," Dean says, emerging from the kitchen's swinging door. "Sorry, didn't wanna open the door with raw hamburger meet on my hands," he explains.  
  
    "It's okay, hi," Cas responds.  
  
    Allora lifts her head again and leans her body towards Dean as he approaches, pushing her paws against Castiel's arm. Dean smiles at the cat and rubs her head with a freshly washed hand.  
  
    "Nice timing," Dean says. "And nice shirt," he adds with a grin. "Lemme leash Zep and then you can let Allora roam free."  
  
    "Okay," Cas says, petting the dog's head again before Dean leads her off towards the dining area.  
  
    Dean takes her leash off a hook hanging between the door and the dining room closet; he attaches it to Zep's collar and then ties the end to the closet door handle.  
  
    "All good," he says. Cas sets Allora on the floor, and she immediately trots over to Dean's couch and jumps up on it. Dean and Cas both chuckle. "She doesn't have a problem making herself at home, huh?"  
  
    "Oh, she loves knew places as long as I don't leave her alone in them," Cas says, jokingly bitter.  
  
    Dean laughs some more, and says, "I gotta keep an eye on the burgers; you can come hang out in the kitchen with me, if you want."  
  
    "Cool," Cas says, and follows Dean into the kitchen. "Mm, it smells good in here," he comments, appreciating the scent of fresh burgers on Dean's George Foreman grill. "Did you put garlic in the burgers?"  
  
    "Yeah!" Dean says, surprised. "Impressive, you can tell that just by the smell?" Dean looks around to make sure he didn't leave the garlic powder on the counter.  
  
    "I'm kind of a bloodhound for garlic," Cas admits with a small chuckle. "My friends get annoyed because I add it to almost everything I cook."  
  
    "Well, you can always ditch your friends and cook for me sometime, because I love garlic."  
  
    Cas is glad Dean turns to check the burgers as he talks, so he doesn't see the slight blush on Castiel's face. He can't tell if that was flirting or a friendly remark, so he goes with a response that works for either. "I might just do that."  
  
    Before Dean says anything else, Castiel's phone rings. Cas pulls it out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID. He sighs and rolls his eyes.  
  
    "Sorry, it's my brother. If I don't take this, he'll just keep calling until I answer."  
  
    "The brother with the embarrassing Christmas picture?" Dean asks, amused.  
  
    "That's the one," Cas tells him with a chuckle. He swipes the answer key and holds the phone to his ear. "What do you want, Gabe?"  
  
    "Whoa, harsh," Gabriel says, his sarcasm annoyingly evident through the phone. "Are you that mad I ditched you to get laid?"  
  
    "No, I'm at my next door neighbour's place for dinner. He helped me move my stuff in since _you_ ditched me."  
  
    "Is he hot?"  
  
    "Shut up, Gabe."  
  
    Dean laughs while listening to Castiel's half of the phone call, and Gabriel says, "was that him? He sounds hot."  
  
    "My brother says you sound hot," Cas tells Dean, making him laugh more.  
  
    "Dude!" Gabriel admonishes. "I don't swing that way."  
  
    "He wants it made clear that he's not into guys," Cas says, and Dean laughs again.  
  
    "But I'll try anything once," Gabriel adds.  
  
    "But he'll try anything once," Cas repeats.  
  
    "Tell him not to worry, I'm kind of into his brother," Dean says slyly.  
  
    Cas feels a blush creep up his neck and settle into his cheeks, which only gets worse when Gabriel sings, "oooh! He likes you!"  
  
    "Okay, Gabe, I'm hanging up now."  
  
    "Wait! I just called to ask if you settled in okay, and apologise for not coming to help," Gabriel says, quickly transitioning into seriousness. "If you want, I'll come help you unpack tomorrow."  
  
    "Oh, okay, that sounds cool, thanks."  
  
    "No problemo, bro. Hey, you didn't leave Allora alone, did you? You remember what happened last time."  
  
    "Yeah, no, Allora's here with me, don't worry."  
  
    "Cool," Gabriel says, and then immediately switches back into sarcasm mode. "Now, I'll let you get back to your daaate," he singsongs. "T-T-Y-L, Casanova."  
  
    "Bye, you dick," Cas responds with a small laugh, and then hangs up the phone.  
  
    "Burgers are ready," Dean says after Cas shoves his phone back into his pocket. "I'll get everything out of the fridge," he says, already digging through the fridge, "and you can put whatever you want on yours."  
  
    "Sweet," Cas says. "Thanks. It's been forever since I've had a homemade burger, actually."  
  
    "Oh yeah?" Dean asks, setting condiments on the counter between the fridge and the grill. Cas snatches the ketchup and squeezes some onto the burger he just set on the bottom of a bun.  
  
    "Yeah, I think I've been kinda lazy about cooking since I've been preparing to move."  
  
  
    Over dinner, Dean eats a burger and Cas two (Dean's both amused and impressed by his appetite), and they intermittently give Zep and Allora bites of a plain patty. By the time they're finished eating and conversing, Castiel is pretty tired. He'd spent almost an hour driving, an hour and a half hauling his stuff upstairs, and then another good hour eating and hanging out with Dean. With a full stomach, Castiel can hear his bed- the frame of which he has yet to set up- calling him through the wall.  
  
    Dean's plenty tired himself, having worked until five, walked Zep as soon as he got home, and then helped Cas with his stuff immediately after that.  
  
    "Thanks again for inviting me over for dinner," Cas says. "The burgers were delicious."  
  
    "No problem, Cas, I'm glad you liked them. Lemme let Zep loose and I'll walk you home."  
  
    Cas chuckled happily. "I live right next door. You know that, right?"  
  
    "Shh, there could be danger between here and there," Dean responds, unhooking Zep from her leash and then leading Cas towards the door.  
  
    "I hope that's a joke, otherwise I may have to reconsider my lease."  
  
    "Nah, it's just an excuse to spend an extra minute with you," Dean confesses.  
  
    Cas is glad his back is mostly to Dean so his blush goes unnoticed. Once they make it to Castiel's door, Cas turns around. "Seriously though," he says. "Thanks for everything today."  
  
    "No worries, I'm glad I was there to help out," Dean responds. "So, uh, would you want to do this again sometime? Dinner? At a restaurant, maybe?"  
  
    Cas breaks into a smile. "Are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
    Dean returns his smile bashfully and says, "that's what I was going for, but we can just go as friends if you'd prefer."  
  
    "I'd definitely like to go on a date with you, Dean."  
  
    "Oh, great," Dean says, smile brightening a bit. "Yeah, cool, I look forward to it."  
  
    "As do I." Cas leans up the necessary inch to press a light kiss to Dean's cheek, and then he lingers in his space after pulling away. Castiel notices the way Dean glances down to his lips, and then they move symmetrically forward until their lips meet in a gentle kiss.  
  
    Cas admires how soft Dean's lips are as his hand moves to rest on Dean's upper arm. He pulls away after a short moment, barely containing his gleeful grin. The expression rapidly changes to worry as something dawns on him.  
  
    "Oh, shit!" Cas says.  
  
    "What? Did I do something wrong?" Dean asks, his expression shifting to match Castiel's.  
  
    "No, no, I left my cat in your apartment!"  
  
    "Oh, shit! Zep's off her leash. We better-"  
  
    Dean doesn't have to finish the sentence before they're both rushing back to Dean's apartment. Cas worries about the horrors they could be met with until he pushes open the door, then he breaks into a grin. Across the room on Dean's couch, Zep is stretched out on her side and Allora is curled up against her stomach, gently kneeding Zep's big paw.  
  
    "Looks like we sure as hell worried for nothing," Dean says with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! I do all my own editing and proof-reading, so if you notice any mistakes, feel free to point them out.
> 
> I have no plans for a second part to this, but it almost seems as if I laid the groundwork for one. So, if you're interested in a part two, let me know. No promises, but if anyone is interested, I'll see what I can do.


End file.
